This invention relates generally to techniques for selectively joining and holding together two separable elements with a sliding fastener; more specifically, it relates to a container with a hinged lid and a simplified latching mechanism which utilizes an elongated rail and a longitudinally movable slide.
There are many occasions when it is desirable to bring together two separable elements and hold them in a joined condition--while preserving the opportunity of releasing the elements with ease at any desired time. One example of this kind of situation exists when a hinged lid is brought into contact with the opening of a container, and the lid is to be secured so that the container is said to be closed. As a specific example of such a container, a so-called hard case for shotguns, rifles, fishing rods, pool sticks, etc., is often a necessity when someone wants to safely transport or store whatever object will fit within the container. In such situations, it naturally will be desirable that the container not consume an inordinate amount of space--or create an unfavorable weight penalty if the object is to be shipped by air freight or the like. Too, if a group of hunters or fishermen are transporting all of their gear in the trunk of an automobile or back of a van, it will be preferable that both space consumption and total weight be minimized--at the same time that the gear is being protected against adverse weather or damage from relative movement against adjacent structures, etc.
When the objects to be protected by a container are as long as a rifle, the container will typically be at least 48 inches long. If such a container is to be built up from a material like plywood (with a reinforcing frame) or a metal such as aluminum, it will typically weigh several (e.g., about 10) pounds. While such a weight may not seem like very much in an absolute sense, it would be desirable to reduce the basic weight of the container--if only weight reduction did not introduce a problem of reduced strength. That is, it would be nice to have tough containers that had a low weight which more nearly approached the weight of cloth or soft cases, while still offering at least some of the protection which is provided by an absolutely rigid case. One way of accomplishing this goal would be to use light-weight materials such as impact-resistant polypropylene, and to mold such a material into relatively large pieces, preferably constituting at least one-half of a case. And, with proper design, a single die can be fabricated in order that two consecutive parts that are molded from the same die can be positioned face-to-face (with one of the parts, of course, being reversed with respect to the other) in order to define a closed compartment between the two parts. By connecting the confronting parts with a hinge along one side and providing a latching mechanism along the other side, the two parts can produce a compartment that is easily opened but which is securely held in its closed configuration when desired. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a container of the described type, and to do so in a manner which fosters economy in manufacture and convenience in use, but which also produces an attractive appearance.